


A Hundred Years Between Me And You

by Pineapple_Prince



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Prince/pseuds/Pineapple_Prince
Summary: Every one is born with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. Kuro was born with strange symbols.





	1. SIDE: Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something for Servamp so I hope you guys enjoy. Comments are always appeciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and encouragement.

Ever since kuro was young the symbols on his wrist puzzled him. All of the people around him had simple names printed clearly on their wrists. Kuro's were strange boxes and lines that made no sense. No one could read them. As the years wore on Kuro watched as people paired off with the people written on their wrists. They built life's together and they were so happy. Kuro would watch in envy and wondered when his time would come. 

Then when he was eighteen his life came to an end. When he woke again things had changed. His eyes were red and he had a taste for blood. The only thing that remained the same were the symbols on his wrist. He didn't think about his soul mate during that time. Or the mysterious symbols. 

It was hundreds of years before he thought of those marks again. When he wandered through the streets of Japan. Heart heavy with anguish that he spotted symbols almost like his. He sat in the lamplight and his red eyes flickered over the words not understanding them. He would spend several years here learning the words and language. When he was literate he could make out the name on his wrist. 

 

城田真昼  
Mahiru Shirota 

He traced his fingers over the lines blinking lazily. Maybe he still had a chance to meet his soul mate. He sighed and pushed his sleeve down who was he kidding he was a monster. No one could ever love him.

The world around him changed as he wandered. Buildings became old and new ones were erected. His clothing changed as his old ones became tattered and worn. Updating ever so slightly through the years. The newest one was a light blue with fur around the hood. Warm and trendy.  


Sleepy Ash spent the days as a cat sleeping in shady areas. He was sleeping peacefully when one day a pair of hands grabbed him cuddling him close to a warm chest. A young man with light brown hair had decided to pick him up. He looked like the type of person to give a cute cat a good meal so he chose to stay. He spent the day raiding the snacks and watching Tv. 

He had fully intended to change back into cat form by the time that his “owner”came back. But he had been so absorbed in the cooking show that he hadn't heard the sound of the door opening. Then he was violently assaulted by a broom. That was the beginning of his relationship with his eve. 

Mahiru Shirota an unstoppable powerhouse of ambition and his soulmate. 

He'd finally found him. It had taken hundreds of years to get to this point but he was finally happy.

Kuro raised up his sleeve and looked at the words on his arm as he listened to Mahiru in the kitchen preparing dinner. For the first time in a hundred years he felt like he was in a place that he could call home. 

"Kuro dinners ready!" He called. 

"Kay~" he called lazily. He slipped his sleeve over the words and pressed his other hand against it. He'd tell mahiru eventually that the name on his wrist was his own but for now he was content to stay the way they were. 

"I made Ramen." Mahiru said as he poked his head into the kitchen. He spotted the steaming bowls and his heart sped up at the sight of Mahiru smiling and waiting for him. 

'I think I'm in love.' He muttered under his breath as he settled on a cushion. 

"What?" 

"Ah nothing." Kuro muttered sipping his soup. "This is really good." 

"I know right?" He said with a grin. His eyes flickered to Mahiru's wrist where a name that he'd almost forgotten was printed. He'd tell him eventually that it was his real name. 

One day. 


	2. SIDE: Mahiru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kind words and encouragement. Here is Mahiru's side I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Ever since he could remember Mahiru had a name written in a foreign language on his wrist. His class mates had always teased him about it, saying that he would end up in a whirlwind romance with a beautiful woman from a far away country. He would laugh at the jokes that they made but on the inside he was frightened. This person who’s name was written on his wrist was supposed to be the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. This was supposed to be the most important person in his life and he couldn’t even read it. Every one else had names that they could read. Why couldn’t he have a simple name like everyone else. He pushed the sleeve of his uniform up and stared at it. When he looked at this mark he felt uncertain and scared.

He jumped when he felt a tiny body land in his lap and little claws dig into his pants leg. He looked down at the black cat in his lap and reached down to scratch behind his ears. Kuro closed his eyes and purred. Mahiru chuckled and leaned back in the chair. He felt the heavy feeling in his chest disappear as he stroked Kuro’s soft fur. Despite Kuro being a huge pain in the ass he still had his cute moments. He looked at the name again and looked down at Kuro. A sudden thought struck him as he was petting Kuro.

“Hey Kuro, do you have a soul mark?” He asked. Kuro’s purring stopped abruptly and He froze underneath his touch. Mahiru looked down and Kuro was staring intently at the words on his arm. 

“Kuro?” He asked. Kuro slipped out of his reach and yawned. 

“I’m hungry.” He said. Kuro walked away heading for the kitchen. when he reached the shadows of the hallway he changed into his humanoid form and slunk away. Mahiru raised an eyebrow and watched as his partner disappeared.

“Weird.” He muttered. He looked at the soul mark and frowned maybe he needed to ask someone like Lilly. He shook his head making up his mind to ask the next chance that he got.

●●●

It was several days later that he got the chance to ask his question. Kuro had fallen asleep and Misono was speaking with one of the maids about one of the children. Mahiru sat his tea cup down and looked over at Kuro making sure he was fast asleep. 

“Do Servamps have Soul marks?” He asked. Lilly looked over his tea at the young eve with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Yes, we do. Despite being Immortal we are just like every one else.” He looked down at his wrist and smiled. “Although the waiting time is much longer for some of us.” He tilted his head to the side. “Why didn’t you ask Kuro?” He asked. 

“I asked him and he just got up and left.” Mahiru said with a sigh. Lilly shook his head and looked over at Kuro. 

“ Kuro’s always been very capricious with his soul mark. I only saw it once when we were very young.” He frowned. “At the time none of us could read the words. They were from another country.” He rubbed his chin and looked up. “I could probably read it now but Sloth hasn’t shown me it in hundreds of years.” Mahiru Perked up and looked down at his wrist. If anyone could read his mark then Lilly definitely could.

“Can you read this?” He asked lifting up his wrist to show the mark to Lilly. He watched as Lilly’s eyes widened and he spit out his tea in a fountain of light brown. He sputtered and coughed and tried to compose himself. 

“Ah yes...yes...I can.” He coughed once more covering his mouth. “Its actually a very common name in Europe.”

Mahiru leaned closer heart hammering in his chest. He would finally know the name of his soul mate after all those years waiting he would finally know who he was destined to be with. Lilly opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word a black blur slipped around Lilly and a hand clamped down on his mouth muffling the name. 

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelled as the vampire let go of his sibling. He walked over to Mahiru and grabbed his hand yanking him in the direction of the door. 

“Were going home Mahiru.” He said. Mahiru followed as he pushed open the doors and passed Misono on the way out. 

“What the hell?” He said when when they rushed past. He watched them leave Kuro practically dragging Mahiru behind him with how fast he was walking. Misono heard the sound of footsteps and Lilly settled next to him. He looked up at the Servamp with a frown.

“What did you do Lilly?” He asked. 

“Something I probably shouldn’t have.” He said with a frown.He chewed his lip and stared at the direction that his brother had gone. 

●●●

“What the hell Kuro?” Mahiru hissed as they arrived back at the apartment. “What was all that about?” Kuro turned away and refused to look at him. 

“Ah so loud.” He said covering his ears. Mahiru growled and yanked his sleeve down showing the words to Kuro. He jabbed his finger at the words and glared at kuro. 

“Why do you not want me to know who this is?” Mahiru advanced on his Servamp and He Watched as Kuro’s Red eyes widened as he got closer and closer. 

“Mahiru, what?” He squeaked as he was pushed up against the wall. Despite being a head shorter then him Mahiru managed to be very threatening when he was angry. He leaned away as Mahiru advanced on him with his wrist raised. 

“Tell me right now what this says.Or I’m going to get rid of every last snack in the pantry.” 

‘Danm him and his motherly tactics.’ Kuro thought.

“I’ll stop buying you Ramen don’t test me Kuro!” He hissed. 

“It’s mine.” He said. 

“What?” Mahiru paused and furrowed his brow. “Yours?” 

“It’s my name.” He said. “My name before I became a vampire.” He turned away from Miharu and pressed himself against the wall wishing he could sink into the wood under neath his fingers. 

“Are you disappointed?” He asked quietly. He froze when he felt fingers against his wrist cradling the appendage gently before tugging the fabric up. Mahiru traced his finger over his name on his arm. Kuro shivered at the feeling of Mahiru’s warm calloused fingers against his cold skin. 

“Why would I be disappointed, I’ve never been happier in my entire life.” The expression on Mahiru’s face was one of pure happiness. Tears glittered in the corners of his eyes and he laughed pressing his forehead into Kuro’s chest. His arms that had once caged Kuro in moved to pull him into a gentle embrace. He laughed into his chest and Kuro held Mahiru as he laughed himself to the point that he could no longer hold himself up. “I was worried for nothing you were right under my nose this entire time.” He laughed.

“Mahiru?” He looked down at the brunet with concern. He Jumped when Mahiru reached up and yanked him down. Smashing their lips together in a busing kiss. Kuro’s legs turned to Jelly and gave out and they tumbled down onto the floor with a thump. Kuro ignored the pain in his elbows from landing weird and focused on the soft insistent tongue against his lips. He gasped as Mahiru’s hands tangled in his hair pressing them closer desperately searching for more contact. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours taking in everything about each other. Soft sighs breathed against bruised lips and loving touches were shared in those moments They parted after a succession of more quick smaller pecks and each male was breathing heavily.. Kuro looked down at Mahiru with a small smile on his normally impassive face. 

“Waiting several lifetimes to meet one person, the universe is cruel.” He muttered.

“Was it worth the wait?” Mahiru asked. 

“Feed me and I’ll tell you.” Kuro purred rubbing his cheek against Mahiru’s.

“Your such a big cat.” Mahiru laughed. 

“Nya.” Kuro deadpanned. 

Ever since he could remember Mahiru had a name written in a foreign language on his wrist. He’d always wondered what type of person his soulmate would be. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he would be destined to fall in love with a vampire. But as he lay underneath the servamp of sloth he realized that he wouldn’t have it any other way. He reached up and pulled Kuro close whispering in his ear. 

“Found You.”


End file.
